Quantoul
Human | ethnicity = Netherese | occupation = Archwizard | patron deity = | languages = | basicrefs = | reckoning = DR | dob = -2047 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = -339 | deathnotes = (presumed) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Quantoul was a popular and prolific spell-inventor of ancient Netheril and the founder of the enclave of Jockteleg. Personality As an arcanist, Quantoul had a supreme interest in altering the makeup of matter, and his focus was therefore in variation magic. History Quantol was born in the Netheril Year 1812, which corresponded to . He was primarily active as an inventor from the year of until , during which time he created numerous spells, at least a dozen of which were commonly used throughout the spheres. Among these were spells such as haste and polymorph self. In , Quantoul founded the enclave of Jockteleg. The flying city became a center for the study of the arcane arts, particularly of the school of variation. This led to Quantoul's promotion to the ranks of the archwizards, and after 60 years from its founding, visiting arcanists from all over the empire flooded its streets. In , Quantoul's magical studies focused around the mythallar of his city. He sought a means to allow the citizens of Jockteleg to polymorph themselves at will. However, his efforts failed drastically, as the modifications to the mythallar instantly transformed all of the city's inhabitants into voadkyn. Quantoul tried desperately to repair the change to himself and his citizens but never could find a means to reverse the magic. His original fear that everyone would lose their sanity turned out to be unfounded; indeed, everyone maintained their original minds and personalities, provided that they never left the range of the mythallar. For centuries, Quantoul remained on Jockteleg to lead his polymorphed people, extending his life by longevity magics, all the time seeking a cure for his mistake. He never succeeded, and he and his people remained in the form of voadkyn until the Fall of Netheril. Rumors & Legends Some believed that Quantoul actually survived the destruction of his city and that his mind still existed in some other form, but most eventually forgot the name of the great archwizard. Appendix See Also * List of spells invented by Quantoul References Category:Males Category:Netherese Category:Humans Category:Archwizards of Netheril Category:Inhabitants of Jockteleg Category:Inhabitants of Netheril Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Voadkyn Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Arcanists